The invention relates generally to fittings for electrical cable ground adapters, especially those used aboard marine vessels and platforms. In particular, the invention relates to embodiments for a flange connector to a junction box.
The United States Navy currently provides electromagnetic (EM) shielding from coupling to topside (i.e., above-deck) cables. Such cables can be inserted into a junction box for environmental protection and interconnection with electrical components.